


Forgiveness

by mar-vel-ous-reads (Ancientowlgirl)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientowlgirl/pseuds/mar-vel-ous-reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader remembers her relationship with none other than the Comedian, Edward Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I tug on my sleeve again as I walk into the Crimebuster’s meeting with Nite Owl and Rorschach.

“Stop fussing.” Dan says with a laugh as he holds the door open for us. 

“I’m not fussing.” I grumble. “Thanks.” 

I feel my heart speed up. I’d meet Nite Owl and Rorschach a couple of days ago. There’d been a robber in my part of town, a shop a close friend owned. People had died... Sammy, my friend’s kid brother had died. Normally I wouldn’t have taken matters into my own hands, but it was personal at that point. I tracked the bastards to their hideout. I was pissed and outnumbered, but there was no turning back. That’s when Nite Owl and Rorschach showed up. We ended up talking afterwards and Nite Owl told me of the Crimebusters, what they did and what they stood for. I told him that it sounded like something I wanted to be a part of. So I find myself now at a Crimebuster’s meeting hoping to be accepted, but preparing for the worst. 

“Who’s this?” A man with a cigar in his mouth asks. 

I recognize him. I’ve seen his pictures before. He’s the Comedian. In fact I recognize everyone in this room. Silk Spectre. Dr. Manhattan. Ozymandias. My pulse quickens again. 

Nite Owl goes around introducing me to the group and is explaining how we became acquainted when he’s interrupted. 

“That’s good and all, but what’s she doing here?” 

“She wants to join.” Rorschach says. “She’s good.” 

“Oh good Rorschach likes her. She must be amazing.” The Comedian says. “If I find a good fucking stripper can we let her join too?” 

I feel my cheeks redden. It’s a combination of embarrasment and anger. 

“Look.” I say. 

Everyone turns to look at me. I start walking around the room. I have an idea, but it’s slightly risky. 

“I want to be a Crimebuster because I believe in what you guys are doing. I also believe it’s better to work together versus working alone. Now if you don’t think I’m good enough fine I can’t change your mind on that, but if I was trying to change your mind I’d do something like oh I don’t know - this - “ 

I grab the Comedian’s arm, flip him over and pin him to the ground. He smiles at me, but it isn’t a normal smile. It’s dark and menacing. It sends a shiver down my spine of absolute terror. The entire room is silent as he stands. I’m waiting for retaliation, the Comedian of course has a certain reputation and now I’m kicking myself for thinking this was a good idea. He brings his hand down on my shoulder and starts to laugh. 

“You’ve got balls kid.” he says with another laugh. “Put her in something tight and let her join.” 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“You should be careful around the Comedian.” Rorschach says.

We’re sitting in Nite Owl’s kitchen playing cards. Just your average Tuesday night. 

“What are you talking about?” I ask not taking my eyes off my cards. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. I feel it’s my duty to tell you to be careful. He has a bloody track record. “ 

“Don’t.... don’t stop...” I begged. 

I gripped the headboard tighter as Eddie thrust into me harder. He told me that he loves seeing me like this. He loves watching my ass as he disappears deep inside of me. He loves all the little noises I make. He gave one last thrust and let out an animalist noise before he climaxed. 

“Thanks Ro, but I think I can take care of myself.” 

“Fuck.” he said. 

He slapped my ass before he flopped over on the bed next to me. 

“Fuck’s right.” I agreed. 

“I agree with Rorschach.” Dan says. 

“Ugh are we playing cards or did I somehow end up at my parent’s place for dinner? Come on guys give me a little credit. Nothing is going on between Eddie and me.” 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A noise from the other room wakes me. I try to be as quiet as possible as I make my way to the kitchen.

“Eddie?” 

“Hey Doll.” 

I make myself comfortable by leaning against the counter opposite Eddie, who has been here less than five minutes and has already poured himself a drink. 

“Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here? It’s one in the morning.” I say. 

“I wanted to see you.” he says in a low voice. 

“Aww baby that’s so sweet.” 

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me in closer to him as I lean up to kiss him. As I start to play with the hair at the nape of his neck I feel something wet on my cheek. 

“Eddie,” I pull away, ”are you crying.” 

I wipe a tear from his face. 

“What’s wrong? Talk to me.” 

“I’m sorry.” he says. 

“Sorry? For what? You haven’t done anything wrong?” 

“Oh Doll. I’m no good for you. I’ve done so many terrible things in my past.” 

“The pasts the past Eddie and all you’ve ever been is good to me. I know there are terrible things in your past, but your past isn’t going to change how I feel about you now. You can’t let your past drag you down. You’ve got to forgive yourself baby and move on.” 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Eddie stop it!" I laugh.

He's tickling me on the couch and I'm trying to fight him off. He was originally trying to get the remote from me, but he'd quickly given up on that. 

"I love to hear you laugh." he says. 

"Shut up." 

I manage to shove him off of me. He lands on the floor. Before i can process anything he pulls me towards him. 

"Hey!" 

We wrestle around on the ground bumping into things, fighting for dominance, laughing. He pins me on my back with my hands above my head. His lower body is pressed against mine and he's giving me bedroom eyes. He leans down like he's going to kiss my neck causing me to arch my body up into his. He growls, then whispers in my ear. 

"I win." 

He stands up, smiles, and flops down on the couch with the remote in hand. I ball my hands up into fists and glare at him. He blows me a kiss. 

"Fuck you." 

"I love you too Doll." 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry."

I look up from the casket. There are tears in my eyes, but I'd recognize him under any situation. 

"I'm so sorry." 

At first I'm angry, but then I feel weak, tired. He puts his arms around me and holds me up which is good because i don't think my legs can perform that simple task anymore. I bury my face in his chest and cry harder. 

After the Keene Act Eddie started to grow distant. He started keeping to himself more until one day he called and said it would be better if we went separate ways. I'd be safer. He said I shouldn't come looking for him if only to save myself the heartache. He hung up. 

I spent eight months being angry, keeping to myself. But out of the blue I received a call. My mom was in the hospital. She was dying. I was able to forget him for two months while I was busy taking care of my mother. Somehow though, in that last month of my mother's life, I started to miss him. Maybe it was because I was losing someone I loved again or maybe it was because I'm an idiot. 

My mom passed a few days ago. They're putting her body in the ground and I'm standing next to her tombstone in the arms of the man I couldn't let go. In the arms of the man I love. 

"I'm sorry Doll. I messed up. I fucked everything up. If you'll take me back I"ll never leave you alone again." 

"Promise?" I ask looking up into his eyes. 

"Promise." he says. 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I knew Eddie had connections but this was something else. He wouldn't tell me where we were going. All he would say is that it would just be the two of us. He had us flown in privately and dropped off to what first appeared to be a cabin in the middle of the forest, but once we walked around to the back I could see and endless view of the ocean. We spent that first day exploring the forest, swimming naked in the ocean, watching the sunset and the stars. We spent the next day entirely in bed.

The first time we made love that day it was long, lingering sweet kisses, soft caresses, gentle and slow. I was breathless. The second time was rough hard sex, pulling hair, deep scratches, hard bites - he had me writhing on the bed shouting his name. We kept going all day until every inch of us had been marked by the other. I'd committed every part of him to memory, I learned how to come undone from the intent in his eyese and a single touch, he had filled a part of me that I hadn't known was empty. 

We only left the room that day for food and to use the bathroom. We cleaned up in the shower together. His wet body pressed against mine, the water pouring down over us, his hands lathering soap onto my body - taking special care of my breasts before traveling down... his lips on the back of my neck and his cock rubbing against me. 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry."

I look up from the casket. There are tears in my eyes blurring my vision and for a second I think that it's Eddie standing in front of me when I look up. My heart skips a beat, but then I realize that it's Dan and Rorschach is standing next to him. I feel weak. There's no one to hold me up this time I fall to my knees, the tears falling harder. Why? Why Eddie? 

Dan and Rorschach help me up. They hold me up as we make our way to the car. Jon offers condolences, Adrian apologizes and kisses my forehead, Laurie hugs me tight and tells me that if I need anything all I need to do is call. I nod. I'm numb to it all. Dan helps me into the car, he buckles me up. I feel absolutely useless, but I'm tired. Thankfully Dan and Rorschach talk quietly with each other and leave me out of it. 

Sometimes I was surprised at the amount of love this man had to give. Sure Eddie had a bad history, but for all his faults he was the biggest teddy bear I'd ever known. Eddie was angry and at first that frightened me, but all that anger was misdirected passion because if Eddie was anything it was passionate. He was an excellent lover, very considerate, but also demanding. He knew what he wanted and when he got it he took care of it. 

He loved me. He told me that several times through the years we spent together. He'd shout it out as he was unraveling during sex. He'd sneak up behind me and whisper it in my ear on early mornings. It was like he never wanted me to forget. I never would. And I loved him. I knew from that first time we went out together, that first kiss when he walked me home, the first night we slept together. I loved when he held me in his arms. He was warm and it made me feel secure. When he slept he looked peaceful. He didn't snore, but I could always hear his soft breathing. I fell in love with his smile first, his real smile, because it was always changing. It seemed like he had a different smile for everything, but his real smile was beautiful. It always made him look younger and made him look at ease. It made his eyes shine. He was gorgeous to me when he smiled. Then there was his laugh. It was deep and throaty and it took up an entire room. I feel an ache in my heart that I won't be able to hear it anymore and that brings on the tears again. 

Goddammit Eddie. I'm not strong enough for this. 

"Will you be alright?" Dan asks as he walks me to the door of my building. 

"Yes. I just need time." I reply. 

"If you need us... -" 

"I'll call." 

Rorschach watches from the car. I give him a weak smile. It's all I can muster. Dan gives me a hug and kisses the top of my head. 

"Thank you for always being a good friend to me Dan. You and Rorschach are all I have left." I nod to Rorschach. "Goodnight." 

I check the mailbox and pull what's inside out before heading upstairs. When I enter my apartment I dump what I'm carrying on the kitchen table. A package slips and lands on the floor. I almost drop it when I see the return address. 

It's from Eddie. 

A sense of desperation fills me as I rip it open. There's a frame inside it and a piece of paper covering the picture. I'm sorry, I didn't want to break my promise it says. 

The picture is of Eddie and me, it's the only picture of Eddie and me. We're sitting on a bench, I'm on his lap laughing with one arm around his neck and the other holding one of his hands. He has one arm around my waist and he's looking at me with the smile I feel in love with on his face. 

"You promised. You promised you'd never leave me again." I say to the picture, tears streaming down my face. 

I hold the picture too tight and carry it to bed. It's the only thing I have left of him. 

* * *


End file.
